


summer

by frege



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frege/pseuds/frege
Summary: heavy with the condensation of our temperaments,poisonous with the products of our chemistry.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	summer

I wonder sometimes, what we could be  
if we were. I think we would be summer:  
the kind with green skies, dark  
with thunderstorms and heavy raindrops  
that fall on your arm like a lackadaisical lover.  
My love is a swift arpeggio, truncated  
by the sound of suffocation on weighted air:  
heavy with the condensation of our temperaments,  
poisonous with the products of our chemistry.


End file.
